Grudge: A TMNT Fanfiction
by DestroyingForever
Summary: "No one can help me, only he can." - Something nasty has nestled it's way into Leo's heart. And in the end, his brothers are the ones who have to deal with, not only their father's death, but their leader's betrayal to only serve what is left of the foot clan. (Set in 2012 TMNT, During the start of Season 5, Please R&R, Happy Reading!)
1. Chapter 1: Fights

"Splinter, please help me…" Leo said as he took off his iconic blue mask, all alone in the lair with the rest on patrol. He pleaded for him, but to no avail. He already had temper issues but this time it was getting worst. He smashed the nearby mirror, and threw it out the room. He breathed heavily, and he walked into his room.

"No one can help me…. Only he can help me." he took off his knee and elbow guards, and put on the metal suit, and last but not least the thing that would separate his brothers and him. The Foot Logo.

"No one can save me from what i'm about to do, and I honestly don't care."

GRUDGE.

2 Days Earlier…

"If only we could hav-" Ralph yelled. "There was nothing we could have done, now you listen to me. Weather we like it or not, he will always be with us. No matter where or when, even if we die during battle he we be our father!" Leo formed a fist and decided to do something he knew he would regret. He leapt out and pinned him to the ground.

"Leo, get off him!" Donnie had seen enough and intervened to stop the two. Michelangelo watched on, as he felt awkward to do anything. Donnie was able to pull him off, but he was not cool. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Ralph shouted as he stood up, seeing a mark from a punch.

"You ungrateful brat!" Leo responded with aggression. "You need to calm down!" added Michelangelo. "Jesus christ! What's wrong with you?!" Ralph screamed. Donnie had let go to him and ran to the lab. "I'm sorry to do this Leo… but…" Donnie injected a sleeping agent into his neck. Ralph sighed in relief.

He laid him down in his bed and closed the door behind him. Leo inhaled heavily as he woke up in a empty slightly green room. He breathed heavily as he stood up to only see dark green. Laughter filled the area, the dark voice continued as a figure started to appear. "You're dead… this has to be a dream." and suddenly the voice talked, "I'm as real as you think. And what you just did, is the start of something great, in my world atleast…"

Only now did he remembered what had happened with Ralph. He looked up to see the figure coming closer. "No...no….NO." he walked back until he reached the hole to the void. "You're changing. And there's no stopping it."

He inhaled once more to see the ceiling off his room. He stood up and walked to the door. He's breathing was all over the place. But he didn't believe him, he was more positive than this and he knew it was a simple nightmare. Then he had second thoughts, but he brushed it off.

He opened the door, and saw Mikey rewatching the Space Hero's TV series, Ralph and Donnie in the lab and April training. Cassie was nowhere to be found though. "What time is it?" he asked as he walked into the TV area. "Don't have a watch bro." Michelangelo answered as he looked at the TV time stamp. He sighed and sat down on the ottoman, thinking of what he just saw.

Ralph walked into the room. "I hope you have settled down." "I saw something… something too big for me." Ralph played it off as one of his very cryptic speeches and didn't question it. The three sat there silent, listening to the honestly terrible show. Leo sighed, "I need time to think." he stood up and walked into the dojo to meditate.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Wow, look at dat, short chapter, wow look at dat, first tmnt fanfic, wow look at dat, alright i'll shut up. But a review would be greatly appreciated! Happy reading and hoped you enjoyed this short and opening chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crash

"Leo! How could you?" Michelangelo asked in distress as he watched as his brother fingered away on a laptop. "Nothing personal." Suddenly he leapt out for Michelangelo, Ralph and his quick reflexes pushed him out of the way and pinned him to the ground. "You can't just betray your family!" His angry tone and his roughness promoted Leo to say the words that he didn't want to hear. "Can and will…" he freed his arm and went in for or the punch.

Grudge.

CHAPTER 2

"LEO! Get in the truck we need to go!" Donnie yelled from across the lair. Leo suddenly got out of his trance and sprinted to the truck. "What's happening?!" "We got a track on something that's circling the city, we need to check it out." The truck zoomed off and into entered the large sewer system.

The speedometer climbed and the team unbuckled their seatbelts. Leo stood up and walked up to Donnie. He looked at the touch screen and saw he set it to sport mode. "Leo! Hold on to something!" He looked up and missiles flew straight to them, he swerved left and right. Leo getting flung hitting the door open. "LEO!" April yelled, he rolled onto the hard concrete while Donnie looking back getting distracted. "Look out!" Ralph shouted.

Donnie pushed hard left and clipped on the sidewalk sending the car into a rollover colliding with a nearby store. Leo lied there awake, not able to move, he moved his face and saw Tiger Claw approaching him. Leo slowly clenched his fist and he started to breathe heavily.

Tiger Claw looked down upon the down turtle. "We have the fearless leader." He said through his phone. "Initial test ready." He took out a needle, Instantly Leo's eyes widened. "Mutant, you will know where to find us." His vision slowly faded and his hearing became distorted.

He inhaled and opened his eyes to be meet by his brothers with sirens in the distance. "We need to get out of here." Donnie and Ralph wrapped Leo's arms around their necks and rushed into the sewer system.

They laid him down on the couch as April and Casey rushed to the lair as they got out of the destroyed Shell Raiser. "Is he okay?" "He's fine. Next time Leo, sit down." Donnie stated. He moved his arm to his left shoulder and looked for any marks or bumps. "No…." Leo quickly stood up. "Tiger Claw…." he clenched his fist. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Leo widened his eyes, "I know where to find him…. What the heck did he mean."

The team stared in confusion, not knowing what to say or do. "He injected me with something."

END OF CHAPTER 2

I know so short, but… what can I say? Nothing at all. Anyways sorry for inactivity, Of you liked this chapter or the previous, go on and leave a review, I love reading heartwarming feedback.


End file.
